The Weight of Reality
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Elena is taken to the Mikaelsons to provide them with one thing, blood. Every day is a struggle as she tried to escape and return to her family, but she's facing an evil she's never faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Everyone has forgotten. No one wants to remember the terrible time when vampires rampaged the country killing most humans, but taking some as their "blood companions." Everyone except Mystic Falls. Each founding family belongs to a secret group whose job is to protect our town against vampires. They still exist, lurking in the shadows, taking innocent people whenever they want. Every time a person mysteriously goes missing, vampires are to blame. No one looks for them and they are pronounced dead. Some resurface eventually and return to their families, but they aren't the same. Their minds are so messed up from years of torture that they sometimes don't even remember their own families. I grew up hearing these legends. My parents never hid anything from my brother and me. They wanted us to be prepared in case we were ever attacked. We knew what hurt a vampire, how to kill one, and we could even tell whether one had their humanity on or off based on what they said and how they acted. We hoped we would never have to use these abilities, but we were taught these things for a reason.

"Elena wait up!" my best friend Bonnie came running towards me.

"Hey sorry I'm kind of out of it. Did you hear someone else was taken?"

"It was the Mikaelsons, they're getting closer." Mikaelson was a feared name in Mystic Falls. They were known to be the oldest family of vampires and they took whoever they wanted since no one could stop them. They were stronger then all of the other vampires combined.

"I know. What are we going to do if they come here?"

"I don't know. I'm working on a protection spell, but I need more time. It's a really powerful one." Bonnie is a very powerful witch, but no one else knows about her powers. If it got back to the Mikaelsons, she would be dead. "Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked off to our favorite class, history. By the time we arrived the class was about to start.

"Ok class, so who can tell me the date of the Battle of Argonne Forest?" Mr. Saltzman asked the silent class. We had been studying World War One for a couple of weeks, but no one raised their hands.

"Mr. Saltzman?" a quiet voice asked from the back of the room.

"Yes Amber?"

"What's going to happen to us if they come here?" Even though Mr. Saltzman wasn't a founding family member, he still knew a lot about vampires and how to kill them. His wife was taken by them a couple of years a go and he became obsessed with them ever since.

"That's for your parents to discuss with you."

"But how are we supposed to focus if we are all scared." Another student interrupted.

"You're safe here."

"No we aren't the Mikaelsons could be here any minute and all you guys want us to do is sit here and learn!"

"The Mikaelsons have no interests in small towns, they only like big cities. They won't come here." That seemed to quiet the class and we got back to learning.

"Elena, can you please see me after class?" He asked me.

"Ok."

After everyone left the classroom, he closed the door and started to talk to me in a hushed voice, "Am I still coming over your house tonight for training?" My parents asked him to help my brother and I train to fight a vampire. He had more experience then my parents.

"Yeah."

"Ok go to lunch."

I was walking towards the lunchroom when I realized I left my lunch in my car. I walked quickly out towards the gloomy parking lot. As I made my way back to the school, a man with long dark hair appeared in front of me.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?"

My hand instinctively went to my bad and I wrapped my hand around the wooden stake I kept with me at all times. "Who wants to know?"

"The Mikaelson family." My face instantly turned white and the vampire laughed at my reaction. My grip on the stake tightened and I pulled it out ready to plunge it into his heart, but the man stopped me. He held an iron tight grip on my wrist. Then he spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Help!" I screamed towards the school, but no one came.

"No one's going to help you. I compelled them all to stay inside the building."

I tried once again to punch the vampire, but he stopped me again. "Nice try sweetie, but you should know that when a Mikaelson wants something, they get it."

He yanked both my arms back and handcuffed my wrists together. Then I was in the back of a car and we were driving away.

"What do they want?" I asked him scared to hear the answer.

"You."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

"Why me?" I tried to sound brave, but the quiver in my voice gave me away.

"They have their own reasons, I'm just the man hired to take you to them."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Damon Salvatore, surely you've heard of me." Damon and Stefan Salvatore were also feared in Mystic Falls. Everyone in our town knew their story. They were members of one of the original founding families. They were best friends until a woman came along and ruined their bond. She convinced each of them that she loved them, but they were both victims of a cruel game. The woman was a vampire. During that time, everyone in Mystic Falls knew of vampires and they had a secret plan to kill all of them. However, just before it happened, Damon and Stefan both tried to save the woman, Katherine. They were both shot by a man who turned out to be their father. Since Katherine fed them her blood, they became vampires and vowed to get their revenge on the town for turning their father against them and killing Katherine. They killed half of the small town's population. Their threat of revenge still looms over Mystic Falls. "We're here." He announced from the drivers seat as we pulled up to a large mansion.

Damon got out of the car, but since my hands were still handcuffed behind me I had to stay. I watched from the window as a tall man with blond hair came out of the house and walked over towards the car. He pulled me out of the car and carried me towards the house bridal style. He stopped in front of Damon and handed him a bag full of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you Klaus," were the last words I heard from Damon Salvatore as he walked back to the car.

"Please don't leave me here!" I shouted back at him hoping he would help me, but I knew better then to put my faith in a vampire.

"No one's going to help you now love. You belong to us and a vampire would be stupid to try and take you away from us." Klaus whispered stroking my check. Chills ran through me as his finger touched my check.

Klaus walked into the large mansion and finally put me down. "Kol she's here!" I assumed they were talking about me since I was the only girl in the room.

Another man came into the room who resembled Klaus except with darker hair and a little bit shorter. "Here's her bag Damon said we might want to go through it." Klaus handed him my bag and he immediately began to go through it. He pulled out all of the vervain darts and wooden stakes that I kept with me.

"Yep she's definitely a daughter of one of the council members." My head shot up when I heard him talk about the council. How did they know about it? It was supposed to be kept a secret from everyone except members.

"Don't look so surprised, did you really think that we wouldn't find out about your little council? That's part of the reason we brought you here."

"When does the council meet?" Klaus asked me. I didn't respond.

"Come on love, you can't stay silent forever." Kol said. Once again, I didn't respond. They may be holding me prisoner, but I'm not going to talk to them, especially not about the council.

"She's not talking, Kol would you show Elena to her room?"

"Right this way sweetie," he gestured for me to follow him up the stairs.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled.

Suddenly he pushed me up against the wall cutting off my air supply. "You don't get to talk to me like that. I can call you whatever I want to. You belong to me now and if you ever talk to me like that again, what I call you will be the least of your problems. Got it?" I nodded and he moved his arm away causing me to collapse onto the ground. He picked me up and led me to my new prison.

"Now it's time to show you the other reason we brought you here."

Before I could react Kol's eyes turned blood red and his fangs came out. He ran over to me and bit into my neck. I bit back a scream as his fangs punctured my skin causing blood to flow out of the wounds. He hungrily drank my blood. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

_"Elena." I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked around me to find my mom, dad, and brother, Jeremy. _

_ "Mom, Dad, Jeremy!" I shouted running towards them. _

_ "Elena we don't have much time." My mom sounded really worried. That's when I realized that this was just a dream and in a couple of minutes I would be going back to that terrible place. _

_ "Mom I can't go back." I sobbed. _

_ "I know honey, but your stronger then this. You just need to hold on a little longer."_

_ "I can't"_

_ "Promise me you'll try."_

_ "I promise." I was able to hug them one last time before they were sucked out of my world and I was back in reality._

* * *

I woke up laying on a bed and I looked over to see Kol sitting in a chair just sitting there watching me. My wrists felt sore and I realized that the handcuffs were gone. I massaged them, but it didn't help.

"Finally, you're up." Kol got up out of the chair and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I didn't respond.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He asked me, but once again I didn't respond. "There are some clothes in the closet you can change into."

I looked down at my clothes to see that they were covered in blood. I reached up to my neck, but couldn't find any wounds.

"I fed you my blood, it healed your wound." It was funny that he healed it considering he was the one who hurt me in the first place.

After he left I went over to the closet to see what kinds of clothes they picked out. I was shocked to find revealing clothes everywhere I looked. I had hoped that they would at least let me keep my dignity, but no such luck. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tang top. I was surprised to find out that they actually fit. I pictured Klaus and Kol going shopping and I started to giggle. After getting changed, I went back into my room to find a plate full of delicious looking food with a note.

_Come downstairs in ten minutes._

_ -K_

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who commented. Review motivate me so please keep writing them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

After devouring the delicious food, I hesitantly made my way down the marble staircase. I silently walked into what appeared to be a living room where I saw Kol and Klaus talking with three strangers, one girl and two boys. The two boys both looked like Kol and Klaus except with brown hair. The girl had light blond hair that went down to her back.

"Elena!" Klaus exclaimed, "These are my brothers Elijah and Finn and my sister Rebekah." He pointed to each of them as he said their name. Once again I said nothing. "She hasn't said a word since she's been here, but she put up quite the fight. She tried to stake Damon when he grabbed her."

"We need her to tell us about the council." Rebekah said. They began to discuss their plan completely oblivious to the fact that I saw standing right there. I wanted so badly to run back up to safety in my room, but I couldn't. Apparently I had to wait until they told me to. I hated being told what to do, but they had to think that they broke me. That's the only way for me to earn an opportunity to escape.

"Elena, come closer." Klaus commanded. As I got closer he spotted some blood left on my neck from when Kol fed on me. "What happened here love?" Not a word came from my lips as I looked into his unforgiving eyes. "Did you feed on her Kol?"

"I was hoping it would jog her memory."

"You know feeding on her isn't going to help." What were they talking about? What memories were they trying to resurface? It's not like I've ever had an actual confrontation with a vampire before. Training helps you, but it's nothing compared to the reality of fighting vampires. "Elena go to your room."

I immediately obeyed fighting the urge to stake them for telling me what to do, even though I wanted to leave. Upon entering the room I began to take in my surroundings. I'd have to become familiar with my new surroundings eventually. I already knew where the bed was. There was a tall bookshelf across from it filled with older looking books. Other then a nightstand and chair there wasn't much to the room.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around the room I heard a knock on the door. "Elena may I come in?" a voice asked from outside. I couldn't tell if it was Elijah or Finn. He patiently waited for me to respond, but after realizing that I wasn't going to he decided to come in anyway. Upon the room, I could tell it was Elijah. I hoped he wasn't here to feed on me.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked me. Despite this being the first time since I got here that someone asked me a sincere question, I still didn't break my vow of silence. Instead, I let him do the talking. "You need to speak eventually. I may be considerate, but I'm afraid my brothers may resort to their other…tricks. But the choice is yours." He got up with all intentions of leaving when I finally spoke.

"Wait!" I said.

"Yes?"

"What do you guys want with me?"

"We have already made that very clear."

"I don't know anything about the council. My parents only told me details about vampires. I just want to go home." I sobbed. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears poured out of my eyes.

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Forget I said anything." He left the room, but not before looking back at me. I swear I saw a look of regret in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Hours after Elijah left, I decided to look around the house. For some reason it felt oddly familiar. I wandered around and eventually wound up in the kitchen. Since I was starving I looked for some food.

"Looking for some food?" Kol asked causing me to jump. Even though I spoke to Elijah, I was still remaining silent to the others, especially Kol. "I heard you spoke to Elijah. When do I get the pleasure of hearing your voice?"

I desperately wanted to tell him never, but then that would give him exactly what he wanted. My mind thought back to when I was younger and my cousin became deaf. My mom insisted that my brother and I learn sign language and we became somewhat fluent. So instead of telling him never through speech, I told him in sign language.

"Never? Why not?" He understood what I was saying. How did he know sign language? "Here," he said opening the fridge, pulling out a sandwich and holding it out in his hand for me. When I went to grab it from his hand, he locked his hand around my wrist and spun me around so my back was pressing against his chest. "You'll speak eventually." Was all he said before disappearing, but leaving the sandwich on the marble island.

I was walking up to my room when I heard voices talking. It sounded like Elijah and Kol. I could only make out some of the conversation.

"She doesn't remember." Kol whispered.

"We'll fix this." Elijah responded in a hushed voice.

"How?"

"I don't know but we will." I waited a couple of minutes to see if they were going to say anything else, but the conversation was over. I spent the rest of the night replaying their discussion in my head.

* * *

**What did you think? Comments motivate me to write more so please keep writing them. Thanks to all the people who wrote comments. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The days passed slowly. The only person who I could find a little bit of comfort in was Elijah. Even though he was still one of them he acted like a big brother towards me. Always coming to check up on me and for some reason I felt familiar. One night I got up the courage to ask him the question that had been forming in my head for days.

"Elijah?" I asked him when he entered my room.

"Yes?"

"What do you guys mean when you say she doesn't remember?"

"This isn't something for me to discuss."

"But what don't I remember?" I shouted as he left the room. He didn't say anything just closed the door and walked downstairs. Frustration boiled through me as I began to throw things around the room and cry. Normally, I would be able to control my emotions, but this time I couldn't get a grip on my feelings. My emotions were filled with rage and frustration.

"Elena what are you doing?" Kol asked me running into the room.

"Why won't anyone tell me?" I shouted towards him. I couldn't tell if he looked shocked because I yelled at him or I finally spoke to him.

"Calm down," he walked over to me and touched my shoulder causing me to flinch. "Tell you what?"

"What I don't remember."

"Elena…it's complicated."

"That's what everyone is saying. Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not time." His face fell and became extremely sad looking. Then something happened that I never saw coming. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug resting his head on my shoulder allowing me to cry into his shirt. And that's exactly what I did. I cried until there were no more tears in my body left.

"Let's get you into bed." He picked me up and placed me under the covers shutting the light off as he left, but for some reason I couldn't figure out, I didn't want him to go.

* * *

I woke up too soon, but it was too late. Once I was up I couldn't go back to sleep. The rumbling of my stomach forced me to go downstairs and face the man I didn't want to see, Kol. Last night was so embarrassing I just hope he wont mention it. I walked down the large staircase to where the kitchen was and found Kol, Klaus, and Elijah all sitting there waiting for me.

"Good morning Elena." Kol said.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Breakfast?" He handed me a bagel and a glass of water. I hesitantly took it afraid that he might whirl me around like last time he offered me food. Instead he just went back to drinking his coffee.

"Thanks." I told him. I sat there across from them eating my bagel as they all watched me. It made me really uncomfortable.

"So Elena," Kol broke the silence, "feeling better?"

"That depends, are you going to tell me what I don't remember?"

"I see she's caught on quickly." Klaus chuckled.

"Unfortunately Elena, I'm not going to."

"Then no I'm not feeling better." I answered causing them to laugh.

We just sat there in silence after that eating our breakfast. Kol may thing that he's one this battle, but I'm not giving up so easily. I just have to wait until later. Obviously Elijah isn't' going to tell me, I haven't spoken to Klaus, so that only leaves Kol.

After enduring a painful breakfast, I snuck away from the kitchen. Since they were still in the kitchen I tool this opportunity to try and find my vervain darts. I wasn't planning on using them; just threaten Kol until he tells me. I walked into one of the rooms and my eyes feel upon my vervain darts. I grabbed them and slipped them into my pocket. I ran upstairs and waited for Kol to come up.

Since he probably wasn't coming any time soon, I grabbed one of the books from the bookshelf and started to read. After a few hours I saw the doorknob turn and Elijah entered.

"Hello Elena."

"Elijah."

"How are…" he started but I cut him off.

"Let's skip the routine talk and get right to the point."

"Elena if this is about what we discussed last night I'm afraid I can't tell you anything."

"First of all we didn't discuss anything. I asked you and all you did was leave. Second, why not? You clearly know something, so tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You know what's funny? That's exactly what my parents said to me before they told me about vampires so whatever you think I can't handle I can."

"This is beyond you and me. That is all I'm going to say. Good night Elena. Kol would like to talk to you."

"Fine." I answered nonchalantly even though I was extremely happy.

"Hi Elena." Kol greeted me walking through the door.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Last night." I knew that was coming.

"What about it?"

"Why didn't you just pull away when I hugged you? You just cried into my shoulder."

"I…I don't know." To be honest I didn't really know why I didn't just pull away. Being in his arms just seemed so safe and familiar.

He didn't say anything, he just started to walk towards the door and that's when I got up and blocked his way.

"Elena what are you doing?"

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me what I don't remember." I said pulling out the vervain dart.

"Elena…"

"Save it. Seriously what don't I remember?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I live in a world filled with Vampires and witches I think I can handle a little amnesia."

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple, what don't I remember."

"Don't…"

"What Don't I remember?" my voice became louder.

"It's not going to give you any satisfaction knowing."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. But what you're about to hear will change your entire perspective are you ready for that?"

"Just tell me." I repeated.

"I love you Elena and you love me."

* * *

**The big secret if finally revealed. I hope you guys liked it. Also, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. You guys are so amazing and the reviews mean so much to me so please keep writing them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Wh-what?" I managed to ask. What was he talking about? I think I would remember if I loved somebody.

"I love you Elena. And you love me." Kol repeated.

"Then how come I don't remember?"

"Because a vampire almost as old as us made you forget me. We couldn't manage to break the compulsion so we tried to kill him, but he disappeared."

"You're lying."

"Elena, I know this is hard-"

"Get out." I ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"You may have me stuck in this house, but I don't have to listen to you give me some crappy speech about how we are long lost loves. Get out!"

"I'm sorry Elena." He said walking out of the room where Elijah was waiting. Just before the door closed I swear I heard him start to cry.

After a few minutes of silence and some frustrated tears I heard a knock on the door. I secretly hoped it wasn't Kol. "Elena may I come in?" the voice asked from outside the door. I instantly knew that it was Elijah.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" he asked me upon entering.

"You're seriously asking me that right now?"

"I know it's a lot to handle, but just try to see it from his perspective."

"A lot to handle? Have you ever been in this situation?"

"Umm….no."

"Then you don't know exactly how much it is to handle."

"Elena I know how you must feel right now. But what he is telling you is the truth. He doesn't have any reason to lie to you."

"Yes he does. I know the kind of mind games you guys like to play. This is just another one of those."

"Kol's not one to play those games. He used to, but then he met you."

"That's a load of crap."

"Think about it Elena. Didn't this house seem familiar to you? You seemed to know your way around pretty quickly."

"It's not that hard to figure out where the kitchen is."

"Still. Kol is downstairs upset. He won't talk to anyone and refuses to eat. You should go talk to him."

"And tell him what exactly?"

"Just talk. You always had a way with words."

"I can't." I said starting to cry. As the tears came down my checks Elijah came over and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Yes you can. I'll come with you if you want."

"I'd like that." We slowly left the room and made our way downstairs. As we walked down the stairs I heard what sounded like Klaus and Kol fighting.

"Kol you need to stop this." Klaus shouted.

"She doesn't love me anymore! She hates me!" Kol screamed throwing something at Klaus. It hit the wall with a thud and I could tell it was a knife.

"We'll fix this."

"How? You and Elijah both keep saying that, but when are we actually going to find that jerk who did this to her?"

"It seems my brothers are fighting." Elijah whispered to me.

"They know I'm listening."

"Elena when are you going to stop denying the fact that we might be telling the truth."

"Let's just get this over with." We walked into the kitchen where the source of the fighting was. Kol had another knife in his hand and was about to throw it when he saw me.

"Elena." He said dropping the knife.

"Hi Kol."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to hear the truth. Are you making this up?"

"No."

"I believe you." I said shocked to hear the words come out of my mouth, but I couldn't deny it anymore. Ever since I arrived here I felt like I knew this place. Also, Kol seemed to be genuinely upset, an emotion not very common in vampires.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My whole life my parents have been preparing me to fight against vampires. I thought I knew everything about them until I came here. If you were lying then you wouldn't be this upset. I've never seen anyone this heartbroken since I broke up with Matt."

"Right Matt. Childhood friends, first love and all. I remember you telling me about him."

"Listen, I know that you know exactly how you feel about me, but I'm still processing all of this. I think I need some time alone."

"Of course anything you need."

"Kol!" Finn came speeding into the room shouting.

"What is it Finn?"

"We know where Gabriel is."

"Let's go." Kol said running away with his brothers. I was left alone in the kitchen. I decided to go back up to my room. I climbed the large staircase to my room. After I arrived I saw a blonde sitting on my bed.

"Hello Elena."

"Rebekah."

"So while my brothers are off chasing Gabriel I've been instructed to look after you."

"Who's Gabriel?" I asked.

"The man who made you forget Kol and my family. Personally I always liked you. We became instant friends and I always thought of you as the sister I never had."

"Are they going to kill him?"

"Yes. That's the only way to break the compulsion. Even if they didn't have to Kol probably would've."

"Does he really love me?"

"You don't even have to ask that question."

"Did I love him?"

"More then anything. You were going to turn into a vampire so you could be with him for eternity, but then Gabriel showed up."

"Why did he do it?"

"Revenge. He was jealous of what you had with Kol."

"But why didn't he just kill me?" I asked her.

"He wanted Kol to suffer. Once we learned that after a few years he planned on killing you, we brought you here."

"So you didn't just bring me here to find out about the founding families?"

"No we brought you here for protection."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. They mean so much to me. Please keep writing them. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. This chapter was hard to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

All I wanted this morning was to lay in bed and sleep in, but Rebekah seemed to hate that idea. She woke me up first thing in the morning by running into my room and shouting.

"Get up!" she shouted plopping down onto the bed.

"Too early." I mumbled throwing the covers over my head.

"Early? It's already past 8:30 I let you sleep it."

"Ugg fine I'm up." I gave in.

"Ready to start our fun day?" Rebekah had been planning this for days. She desperately wanted us to be like we used to be.

"What are we doing first?"

"Ok so first we are going to have a nice breakfast then we are going to go swimming. After that I made us a reservation at the spa and then we are going to go shopping! And finally to top it off we are going to have a movie night!"

"Let's get started." I said climbing out of bed.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down clapping her hands. Then she grabbed my hands and whisked me off into the kitchen.

"Woah." I stumbled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. What are we eating?" I asked her. She opened one of the cabinet doors to reveal an already prepared breakfast with french toast, pancakes, and fruit.

"You got up early to make all of this?"

"I had to do something while I waited for you to get up."

"Sorry if I'm human and I need sleep."

"You were always a late sleeper."

After eating the delicious breakfast Rebekah made we went swimming in their oversized infinity pool. Of course, it took me a while to adjust to the temperature while she just jumped right in. We swam for a while, but we had to get out when it neared our spa reservation.

We drove in the car until we reached a large building. On the outside it just appeared to be a brick building, but on the inside it was incredible. High ceilings decorated with beautiful paintings. "Wow." was all I had to say.

"Nice isn't it?"

"Nice? It's incredible. Must of cost a fortune."

"Actually it didn't cost me anything." She whispered in my ear winking.

"Right."

We let a couple of attendants lead us into a room where we got our massages and they ever gave us a manicure and pedicure.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it! Where to next?"

"The mall!"

"Of course."

Since I still didn't know what town we were in I didn't know what to expect from the mall. When we arrived I saw that it was just a stereotypical mall.

"Let's go."

We walked into the mall and immediately went into a little store that Rebekah claimed had great clothes. She instantly picked out a strapless dress for me to try on.

"Here. This will look great on you."

"Fine." I mumbled walking into the dressing room. I quickly pulled it on and stepped out to look at myself in the mirror. Rebekah was right it did look amazing.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I love it! You have to get it."

"I don't know," I glanced down at the price tag, "it's a little expensive."

"Don't worry about that. Kol will love you in that."

"What's taking them so long?"

"Gabriel's a…tricky vampire. He's definitely not easy to kill."

"But aren't you guys stronger then like every other vampire."

"Yes, but Gabriel's really good at hiding."

"Oh. Can Gabriel kill them?"

"No, that he can't."

"Ready to check out?"

"Yeah, do you want to grab some lunch in the food court."

"Sure, I'm starving." I said.

Rebekah compelled the cashier to give us the dress free and we made our way to the crowded food court. While I couldn't decide between pizza or chicken, Rebekah was contemplating which person to feed from.

"Pizza or chicken?" I asked her.

"Chicken I'm ordering us pizza for tonight."

"Chicken it is." I was about to walk over when I saw the long line of people. "Maybe I should get pizza instead."

"Nonsense, here come with me."

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she started to look into each person's eyes whispering something.

"Getting you to the front of the line."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We ate our lunch quickly and left the mall to continue Rebekah's day. Up next, movies and pizza.

"My brothers would never let me watch these kinds of movies when they were here so I decided to take advantage of their absences."

"What movies are we watching."

"Let's see, Titanic, The Notebook, and Dear John."

"Who knew an original vampire would be into chic flicks."

"Did you expect horror movies with tons of blood."

"Not exactly."

"Hold on my phone's ringing." She pulled out her phone and pressed answer. "Hello?"

I tried to listen to the conversation, but all of a sudden memories were coming back to me and I couldn't control it.

"Elena, they killed…Elena?" she looked at me when I didn't respond. "Elena are you ok?"

"Kol."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember."

* * *

**What did you think? I know this was sort of a filler chapter, but I wanted to show the friendship Rebekah and Elena had before Gabriel. Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Hope you guys are excited for the season finale!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"You do?" Rebekah asked.

"I remember how he loved me and how I loved him. How could I forget?" I sobbed.

"Elena it wasn't your fault."

"But I-I was so mean to him, he'll never forgive me."

"Rebekah what's going on?" I heard Kol ask over the phone.

"Kol you need to get home immediately, she remembers." Rebekah said hanging up the phone.

"Let's get you home."

After we arrived back at the house, I just sat on the couch waiting for Kol to come home. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. I treated him so badly when I first arrived. The door opening broke my train of thought and I ran over to meet Kol.

"Elena!" he shouted as I ran into his arms. He picked me up, spun me around and kissed me right on the lips. I forgot how much I missed his kisses.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"But I was so mean to you."

"I probably would have been the same way if I was made to forget you and then kidnapped by you and your siblings."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He said bringing his lips to mine again.

"I see you two have made up." Klaus announced walking through the door causing us to stop kissing.

"Really the kissing didn't give it away?" I asked sarcastically. I remembered how I used to think of him and all of Kol's siblings as my own.

"Can you go back to forgetting us now?" He joked.

"You killed Gabriel now you're stuck with me." I answered.

"That doesn't sound bad." Kol said pulling me into another kiss.

"Oh get a room." Klaus groaned walking out of the room.

"Maybe we should." Kol said seductively.

"I wish, but I already have plans."

"When did you have the time to make plans?"

"With Rebekah. We're having a movie night."

"Sounds fun."

"Sorry girls only."

"Fine, I'll go move your stuff."

"To where?"

"My room."

"I'll see you later." I kissed him and then ran off to meet Rebekah.

When I walked into their movie room, I was shocked. It was incredible. There were rows of leather seats and a screen that covered most of the one wall.

"You showed! I figured you would be too preoccupied with Kol." Rebekah said.

"How could I miss a night full of chick flicks?"

"Exactly, lets' get started!"

After about 3 and a half movies later I was so tired that Rebekah had to carry me up to bed. It wasn't very hard since she was incredibly strong. I practically weighed as much as a feather to her. Before I knew it I was on the bed and quickly falling asleep.

"Good night Lena." Kol whispered in my ear right before I nodded off.

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. I stretched my arm out looking for Kol, but he wasn't here. I was looking around the room when I smelt the sweet smell of freshly made pancakes coming from the kitchen. I followed the scent to the kitchen where I found Kol making the.

"Good morning darling." He greeted me while flipping pancakes.

"Morning. Pancakes?"

"I thought you deserved something better then crappy refrigerated food."

"Thank you. So what do we have planned today?"

"I was thinking tonight we could go out to dinner." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sounds good." I turned my head and kissed him.

"Not while I'm eating." Klaus mumbled between chewing.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." I pretended to scold him.

"It's not polite to make out while people are eating. I actually want my food to stay in my stomach."

"That's it!" I ran up to him splashed a little water in his face.

"Oh you did not just go there!" He said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked just as soon as he splashed more water in my face. "Oh it's on!"

We continued to splash water into each other's faces until we both could barely move we were laughing so hard. I collapsed onto the floor soaking wet.

"What happened here?" Elijah asked walking into the room.

"Elena decided to splash a little water in my face and well I'm sure you know what happened next."

"I'll never get you two's relationship."

"I'm just kidding, you know Elena's like a little sister to me."

"I think I'm going to go change." I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on then I made my way back downstairs.

"Kol?" I called into the air when I couldn't find him. "Hello?" still no answer. "Klaus…Elijah…Rebekah?"

None of them answered me. I began to wander around the house looking for them, but I couldn't find them. They must of left, but Kol wouldn't go without telling me. Something is definitely wrong.

I was about to give up when I heard a creaking coming from the other room. "Hello? Who's there? This isn't funny."

I slowly made my way towards the room where the sound came from. The room was almost in my view when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Hello Elena." I heard a voice whisper in my ear just before my world went dark.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Please lave reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are amazing! Oh and this is the link to my .com/ Follow me if you have one I post links to my stories and I'll answer all of your questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Sorry I haven****'t updated in a while. Also, i rushed to write this chapter so there might be some mistakes. Oh and if you want to follow me on tumblr here is the link: .com/**

* * *

I woke up in a comfortable bed. At first I thought I was still in Kol's house. I reached out my hand to find Kol, but all I felt was more of the empty bed. I opened my eyes to look for him and found that I was in a strange room. Then I remembered everything from yesterday. I looked around the room to see if anyone was there, but I didn't see anyone. I slowly got out of bed trying desperately not to make any noise. Most likely, a vampire had kidnapped me, but why? I tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. I examined the hallway, but no one was there. I walked out and tried to find the front door. Once I found it I tried to run towards it but a voice stopped me.

"Good morning Elena." The voice said. I turned around to see a tall mad with brown hair leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore. You've already met my brother." He answered.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh that's simple," Damon entered the room taking a stance next to Stefan, "revenge and you."

"Wh-what?"

"See Kol is the reason Katherine was discovered. I'm sure you know that story very well."

"But why do you want me?" I asked Damon.

"Because you look like her."

"Excuse me?"

"You're Katherine's doppelganger."

"But you helped Kol kidnap me."

"See the Mikaelsons are a very private family. They don't reveal their location unless you are in their trusted circle. The only way to do that is to help them kidnap humans. By giving you to him I learned their location so Stefan and I could come and take you to make you ours."

"I'll never love you."

"That'll change." Stefan said.

"I doubt it."

"Why?" Damon asked, "because you're so loyal to your precious Kol."

"You don't know the first thing about love."

In an instant Damon flashed in front of me and brought his face so close to mine they almost touched. "Don't test me."

Damon and Stefan turned away to walk down the hall, but I stayed near the door. Once they were out of view, I yanked the door open and ran outside into the night. I didn't make it very far because in a second Damon was on top of me pinning me to the ground.

He brought me back inside the house and pressed me against the wall.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

"First rule, don't ever try to escape. You won't get very far and I can be a very impatient person."

"I don't take orders from you."

"How long has it been since you last had vervain?"

"You wouldn't-"

"Yes I would," he cut me off and looked straight into my eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't, "You will not leave this house unless Stefan or I allow you to."

He looked away from my eyes and let me go. I collapsed onto the floor.

"You monster!" I screamed.

"Next time listen to me. Now go to your room."

I made my way back to my room and collapsed onto the bed. I put my face into the pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

_"Elena." I heard a voice whisper, but I couldn't see where it came from. Everything around me was dark. _

_ "Hello? Who's there?"_

_ "It's me Lena." The voice emerged from the shadows and I immediately recognized him to be Kol._

_ "Kol!" I exclaimed running towards him. I threw my arms around his neck as he picked my up and spun me around._

_ "Lena listen to me we don't have much time." He put me down and looked into my eyes. _

_ "But how are you here."_

_ "You're dreaming."_

_ "Kol I'm so scared."_

_ "I know but you're stronger then this." _

_ "They compelled me I can't leave."_

_ "I know, but we're coming for you."_

_ "I love you Kol."_

_ "I love you too Elena." He whispered. Then as quickly as he came he was gone. _

_ "Elena." I heard another voice whisper. _

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Elena, oh Elena."_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Oh sweet Elena." The voice continued. _

_ "Stop it. Who's there?"_

_ "Aren't you and Kol cute."_

_ "Who's there?" I repeated._

_ "You're just like Katherine, beautiful, irresistible and all mine for the taking."_

_ "Who's there?" I asked again._

_ "Your worst nightmare." The voice screamed and a figure came running out of the darkness. I saw Damon's face as he pulled back my head and dug his fangs into my neck._

I woke up screaming and crying. I heard footsteps in the hall. I saw the doorknob turn and I saw Stefan come into the room.

"What's wrong." He asked sitting on the bed.

"Get away from me!" I shouted trying to get away from him.

"Shh it's ok." He whispered coming closer to me and grabbing me hand.

I ripped it away from him, "Don't touch me."

"Soon you'll be begging me for it."

"When hell freezes over."

"Good night my sweet Elena." He placed a kiss on top of my head and I shivered at his touch. Then he left.

* * *

**What did you think? Please please please review. Thanks to everyone that reviewed before. Also just to tell you this is not a Stelena or Delena story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Sorry for the later update. My birthday was yesterday so I didn't have the time to update. Also, please follow me on tumblr my name is a-love-thatconsumes. **

* * *

Each day is the same. I stay in my room all day. Either Damon or Stefan bring me food. Usually it's Stefan since every time Damon comes I refuse to eat. They permitted me to walk around the house, but I can't bear the thought of looking at them. I miss Kol so much. All I want is to feel his arms around me just one more time.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. It was around dinnertime so it was probably Stefan bringing me food. I heard another knock on the door, but I didn't answer it. Stefan usually just comes in after a couple of minutes. I refuse to grant them permission into the room, but they come in anyways.

I watched the handle on the door slowly turn and a figure with black hair and deep blue eyes emerged from the hallway. Damon.

"Hello Elena." He said with a smirk on his face. I desperately wanted to slap it right off of his face.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Aren't we in a good mood." He mocked.

"Excuse me if I'm not bursting with happiness after I was taken away from my love!" I shouted turning away from him. I waited a couple of minutes to see if he would leave, but unfortunately he didn't.

"You mean Kol? Elena when are you going to learn that he isn't the right man for you?"

"Oh and you are?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes. We're meant to be together."

"Why? Because I look like your old girlfriend. Sorry I don't like to be compared to anyone."

"Elena," he started moving next to me on the bed, "you will love me." I tried to move away from him, but I hit the back of the bed.

"There's only one problem."

"What?"

"I hate you Damon!"

"There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Yes, one that I will never ever cross. So get that through your thick skull. I love Kol and only Kol always and forever"

Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine. He continued kissing me as I struggled to get away. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. Finally after I kicked him in the leg he backed away. He just starred at me smiling until I finally raised my hand and smacked him across the face.

"You just crossed the line." With that he left the room.

I sat in my room the rest of the night starring at my food and thinking of what I was going to say to Damon next time. I wanted to tell him just how much I hated him and how if he ever kissed me again he would regret it. Even though I may not be in much of a position to inflict pain, Kol will be after I'm rescued.

"Elena are you in there?" Stefan asked from outside the door. This is just great; maybe he's here to kiss me to. I hate the Salvatores more than I've hated anyone else in my entire life.

"What else would I be?" I mocked as he came inside my room. "Are you here to kiss me to?" I asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you didn't hear. Damon kissed me earlier."

"He what?"

"Damon kissed me earlier."

"I know I heard you the first time I'm just surprised." He said.

"Why? You guys have me here against my will; you are making me stay in the house against my will. Why is it such a surprise that one of you would kiss me against my will?"

"We agreed we both wouldn't try and influence your decision." He mumbled so that I could only make out a few words.

"My decision?"

"Well eventually you're going to have to choose between us."

"In your dreams."

"I need to go talk with Damon." He said leaving the room.

He walked out so fast that he forgot to close the door. I could hear some of their conversation.

"You kissed her?" Stefan yelled at Damon, "We agreed that we wouldn't do anything like that until after she choose."

"You know I never play by the rules brother. Maybe you should take a page from my book than you might actually have a shot with Elena unlike Katherine."

"Katherine loved me not you!"

"You saw how well that worked out."

Stefan and Damon stopped fighting each other and instead resorted to fighting each other. I heard one of them slam into the wall. I had no idea what was going on and I was too afraid to look. After a couple of minutes the house became silent and I heard someone walk down the hall towards one of the rooms. The room I was in.

"You little bitch. Pinning my brother against my in hopes that you could return to the man that doesn't love you." Damon shouted slamming me up against the bedroom wall.

"Screw you!" I spat at him.

"You become more and more like Katherine every day." He said.

"Doesn't it make it easier for you than? If fits your twisted fantasy better if I'm like Katherine."

"You've gone too far." He looked into my eyes and started to whisper something. I tried to break his gaze, but I couldn't seem to. Even though I couldn't hear what he was saying my mind seemed to understand.

After Damon left the room, I just sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. I heard what sounded like a fight coming from the hall. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed the noise. I found Kol on top of Damon while Damon desperately tried to break free. Klaus was standing next to Stefan only Stefan didn't appear to be moving. I looked towards his chest to find a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Kol was raising his hand to plunge it into Damon's chest.

"No!" I shouted running towards Kol and stopping him.

"Elena, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Saving Damon, the man I love."

* * *

**What did you think? As I said before, this is NOT a Delena story. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Please keep writing them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Also, if you guys like the Scream movies than please check out my story No Way Out. **

* * *

"Elena what are you talking about?" Kol asked me. I could hear the pain in his voice, but I just didn't know why.

"I love Damon." I repeated and watched as his eyes filled with tears. Why was he crying?

"Kol she's compelled." Klaus told him. He flashed in front of me and looked into my eyes, "Elena did they compel you?"

"I-I don't know."

"You compelled her?" he shouted at Damon.

"There's nothing you can do now."

"I could kill you." Kol said.

"Who's to say I don't have a witch on my side making sure the compulsion doesn't break even if I die."

"Reverse it." Klaus said.

"No."

"I said, reverse it!" he shouted.

"Klaus," Rebekah stood in front of him, "we need to take Elena."

I heard what they were saying too late. Rebekah grabbed me and whisked me off before I could react. Damon tried to follow us, but he wasn't fast enough. We finally stopped after a couple of minutes. I studied my surroundings to find that we weren't in their mansion. Wait how did I know what their mansion looked like?

"Where am I?" I whimpered.

"Somewhere safe from Damon." Kol responded.

"Damon loves me! You guys are the ones I need protection from." I shouted.

"Is that what he has you thinking? Elena, doesn't any of this seem familiar? Don't you recognize us?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? Don't give me some excuse how we must of meet before. If we meet where did we meet and when?"

"Umm," I tried to think, "I don't know."

"See there are gaps in your memory. Doesn't that bother you?" Kol asked.

"Please just let me go."

"I can't do that. I can't let you go back to that monster."

"He's not a monster!" I shouted defending Damon.

"Oh no? Last time I checked he was still a vampire!"

"So are you."

"I don't manipulate innocent minds."

"Just please let me go!" I pleaded.

"No." he responded.

"Kol," Rebekah yelled walking into the room, "we found something about Damon's witch."

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"No need to be rude. Anyways he does have a witch and if he dies the compulsion won't break."

"How does that do us any good?"

"There's always a loop hole."

"And what is this one."

"If Elena becomes a vampire, the compulsion breaks."

"No!" I shouted, "I don't want to be a vampire."

"Elena please go to your room." Rebekah said politely.

"I don't know where that is."

"Oh Elijah!" she called, "show Elena to her room."

Elijah came walking into the room and led me to my room. Before I left I heard a little bit of a conversation between Rebekah and Kol.

"You can't do that Kol."

"It's my only choice."

The whispers got quieter and I could no longer make them out. Elijah showed me upstairs to my bedroom. It was fairly big and vacant. All that was in this room was a bed and a dresser. There wasn't even a window. Only one lamp that cast and eerie glow around the room. I went over to the bed and collapsed onto it. My head rested against the pillow and tears began to stream down my face. Once they started I couldn't stop. I kept crying until I heard the door open. I looked up to see Rebekah entering the room.

"Elena what's wrong?" she asked me walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't know who to believe." I wailed. She put her arm around me and I cried into her shoulder. I felt like I could trust Rebekah for some reason.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." She reassured me.

"I just want to go home." I whimpered.

"To Damon?"

"No to Jeremy and my parents. I haven't seen them in so long and I just want to see their smiling faces."

"I know how you feel. One time I didn't see my brother Elijah for 20 years."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I don't know, I just feel bad, but I also feel like I can trust you."

"You can." She said.

"Thanks." I responded moving out of her hug.

I heard a knock on the door and Rebekah went to get it.

"Rebekah," I heard Kol ask, "Can I talk to Elena?"

"I'll just leave you two alone." She said creeping out of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Before I do this, you need to know something Elena," he paused, "I love you more than you will ever know. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't stand the thought of losing you. When I'm with you I forget who I am and all that matters is that we are together. You are my humanity Elena and I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" I asked. His eyes turned red and I tried to run away, but he grabbed me. He bit into his wrist and forced it into my mouth. I felt the metallic taste of his blood trickle down my throat. I knew what he was about to do.

"I love you Elena." He said before reaching his hands up and putting them against my neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Unfortunately I have a ton of tests next week so it might be even longer for the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you to everyone that review. I really hope to reach 100 after this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Sorry for the later update. I had my own graduation, my brother's graduation, and my sister's sweet sixteen. Thank you for helping me reach 100 comments! i can't thank you guys enough for you incredible reviews.**

* * *

I woke up lying on a bed with a terrible headache. My throat ached for something to drink. I felt like I hadn't had anything to drink for weeks. But what did I want to drink? When I thought of drinking water it just didn't seem like it would help my thirst. Then it hit me, I was craving one thing. Something that I never wanted to crave and something that I had to kill for, blood. I shot up from the bed and found Kol just sitting there. I wanted to run into his arms and cry into his shoulder, but he's the one who did this to me. He turned me into a demon.

"You," I shouted at him, "you did this to me!"

"Elena listen to me…" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, you knew this wasn't what I wanted, but you did it. Why?" I cried.

"I had to. There was no other choice." He reached out for my hand, but I yanked it away and sadness filled his eyes.

"There's always another choice."

"I'm sorry," he wept.

"Me too, for ever believing in you." I said getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

"Elena," he blurred in front of me, "you need blood."

"You don't think I know this. My throat burns and all I can think about is blood. I don't want to live like this, I can't. It's not living."

"It gets better with time, I can help you."

"No, I don't need your help, don't you think you've done enough."

"Please don't do this."

"I have to Kol, I can't be around you anymore. You're the one who did this to me. I just can't stay."

"Where are you going to go? To Damon?"

"Of course not," I tried to get past Kol but he wouldn't let me, "please let me go Kol."

"I love you Elena," he said moving away from the door.

I bolted down the stairs towards the door. I almost made it, but Klaus appeared in front of me before I could leave.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To help you." He answered.

"No thanks."

"Come on Elena, you can't do this by yourself. I can give you some blood bags."

"Fine, but if you screw anything up I'm done."

"Deal. Let's go." He opened the door and motioned for me to leave.

"Where?"

"To get you some blood."

We walked out of the house to the front yard. He led me to his car and we drove to the hospital. The ride there was awkward and uncomfortable. We didn't say anything and I just stared at the trees outside. He kept his eyes on the road but occasionally looked at me. We finally arrived and I immediately jumped out of the car. My body felt wired and I really needed blood.

"Now Elena, before we go inside promise me you won't eat any people." Klaus joked.

"I promise." I answered.

"Let's go get you some blood." He walked towards the hospital and I followed.

I watched as Klaus compelled each person in the hospital to first get us some blood bags and then to forger we were ever here.

"That was pretty easy." I told him as we got to the car.

"Just drink." He handed me the blood bag.

At first I was hesitant to drink it. I didn't know what it would feel like and I was scared. I slowly brought it up to my lips and took a sip. I expected it to taste metallic, but instead it tasted amazing. I felt it soothe my dry throat and coarse through my veins. I felt like I could do anything and be anything. I didn't have any limitations. My gums started hurting and I felt my teach come in and my face turn. I had to have more blood. I grabbed the blood bag, finished it off and ripped open another one. Within minutes I finished that one off and went for another one.

"Easy," Klaus said pulling the bag away from me, "I think you've had enough for now."

"But I'm stilly thirsty." I whined.

"I know, but you can't have too much blood at once. Everything in moderation."

"You're no fun." I complained getting into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to the falls?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the waterfall in Mystic Falls. I used to go all the time when I was a kid, but I haven't been there in a while."

"Alright sounds good. Let's go." He started the car and drove off. Once again the car ride was pretty awkward. I told him where to go, but other than that we didn't really talk. Fortunately, we arrived at the falls pretty quickly.

Going up towards the waterfall was a lot easier now that I'm a vampire. I no longer had to spend practically an hour climbing the steep slopes.

"This is beautiful." He said when we arrived at the top.

"I know. I used to love it here."

"What changed."

"Life. When I was a kid everything seemed so much simpler. I used to come here almost everyday and now I barely make it once a year."

"You have eternity for these kinds of things now."

"Why did you help me today?"

"What?"

"Why did you help me transition. You could have just left me there to fend for myself, but you didn't."

"Elena, I just wanted to help." He said.

I was about to ask him why when I heard people coming up. I could hear their blood pumping and my face changed to that of a demon.

"Klaus I can't control it."

"Go for it." He encouraged. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I blurred in front of the couple and ripped back the man's neck I sucked him dry while his girlfriend was screaming. Then I drank from her. It felt so good to drink fresh blood. The feeling was amazing.

"Klaus…" I started but he cut me off.

"Elena, you did good. This is who you are now."

"But I'm a ripper."

"That's exactly what I need you to be."

* * *

**What did you think? This was sort of a filler chapter. The next chapter will have more action. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things going on and I couldn't update. I'm going on vacation for two weeks so it will probably be two weeks till I update again. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been three months since I last saw Kol. Klaus has been helping me adjust to my new life. He shows me how to find pleasure in feeding off of humans. At first, I felt guilty for taking human life, but now all the pain is gone. In face, I don't really feel anything at all. I don't miss Kol even though he keeps trying to call me. Klaus says I shouldn't talk to him.

"Elena are you ready?" Klaus interrupted me thoughts.

"Ready to go where?" I asked.

"We are going to get something to eat." he said winking.

"Good I'm starving."

We walked through the house we were staying in. Klaus compelled a human to invite us in and only us so other vampires can't get in. Rebekah tried to talk to me, but Klaus wouldn't let her. I really miss her, but he says that she will try to get me into a different lifestyle, one that is bad. For the most part, the house is secluded.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Somewhere special." He said wrapping his hands around me neck and bringing me in for a kiss. I felt his tender lips touch mine and I kissed him back. About a month ago Klaus and I started to have feelings for each other. That's another reason he doesn't want me talking to Kol, he is afraid Kol will be jealous.

"Can't wait." Klaus and I sped off into the woods with our hands intertwined.

When we arrived I instantly smelled humans everywhere. I had to work to keep my vampire face hidden, but I couldn't help it there's so many humans around.

Klaus' hand tightened around mine. We looked up at each other and walked off into the club. At first I couldn't get a good look at the place, there was so many lights flashing everywhere. When I finally did get a good look I saw what Klaus meant by special. This place had two floors with a balcony closed off for someone. The bar was filled with drinks and couples sitting. The dance floor was filled with people and the room pounded with music coming from the D.J.

"Let's get drinks." Klaus said leading me towards the bar.

"Which kind of drink?" I asked.

"Not the kind you're thinking off."

"You're no fun." I fake pouted and followed him over to the bar.

He ordered two shots and compelled the bar tender to kindly give them to us for free. We downed them quickly.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked me extending his hand out.

"I would love to." I responded placing my hand inside his and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

The dance floor was full of people dancing with their dates. Klaus and I began to dance our bodies dangerously close. I could feel the stares coming off of the other jealous people on the floor. Everyone was watching our bodies sway to the music. The guys stared at me in my skintight dress and the girls watched Klaus desperately wishing he was their date. Klaus, knowing what was going on, pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. You could practically feel the jealousy radiating off the other people.

"Looks like we're putting on quite the show." I whispered to Klaus.

"Let's take it up a notch shall we?" he whispered back to me.

I broke away from Klaus' embrace and quickly scanned the room for the cutest guy I could find. I found him standing next to a girl watching us. I slowly walked over to him, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but it did the trick. Everyone that wasn't watching before was definitely watching now. Klaus scanned the room just like I did and went up to a girl and kissed her.

"Nice job." I told him once we were together again.

"Same to you. You know what to do now."

"Leave them wanting more, let's go."

As we walked towards the door, the crowd parted giving us a direct route to the exit. We left the club and waited patently for someone to come out of the club.

"We had everyone in the club staring at us." I told him.

"I know, the couldn't take their eyes off of us." He laughed.

"That guy that I kissed, his date must be furious. Same with the girl you kissed."

"You played your part a little too good." He said.

"Is someone jealous?" I joked.

"I just don't like the thought of anyone else having you." He replied leaning in closer to me.

"I'm all yours."

"I spoke to Elijah today."

"You did?" I asked, "what did he say?"

"Kol is still looking for us."

"That jerk can look all he wants, I'm never going to take him back after what he did to me."

"Don't worry, he isn't close. Rebekah misses you."

"I miss her too. Why can't I see her?"

"I told you, she's going to try and take you to Kol."

"Maybe I should just talk to him and tell him to leave us alone."

"No, Kol is good with words he'll suck you in and you won't want to leave. I can't let that happen to you."

"Don't worry it won't." I reassured him.

"Just promise me you won't talk to Kol."

"I promise." I said.

We heard giggling coming from the door and looked to find a couple stumbling out of the club.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Like you even have to ask."

I stayed where I was while Klaus went to the other side of the building. They didn't eve notice us when we slowly came up behind them. Then Klaus and I quickly sank our teeth into their necks. I sucked all of the blood out of the man and relished in the feeling of his life slipping away. After a few minutes the man was dead and all the blood was gone.

"Elena." I heard a familiar voice say in shock. I turned to see the person who helped me and hurt me at the same time.

"Kol." I said.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my story. It means so much to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the characters. Sorry it took me so long to update, i was on vacation. Also, check out my new Klena story Tell Me You Love Me. **

* * *

I turned to look at Kol and I saw the pain in his face. His eyes moved from me to the two dead bodies at my feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I…" I started to explain myself when Klaus stepped in front of me and cut me off.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Elena, what happened to you?" he asked ignoring Klaus.

"She became a vampire." Klaus answered.

"Let Elena talk for herself." He said.

"No." Klaus said.

"It's fine," I said, "I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah," Klaus stepped away and I stepped forward to face Kol, "what do you want?"

"Why are you killing innocent people? It's wrong."

"Last time I checked, you were the one that turned me into a vampire, so if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself." I spat.

"Elena, just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you have to be like this."

"You're one to talk. How many people have you killed in your existence? I guarantee it's more than I have." I said.

"I used to kill people for the pleasure of it, but then I met you. I didn't just kill them, I sucked them dry, but you changed me. You had such a beautiful outlook on the world and innocence in your eyes. You reminded me of what it was like to be human and how much I missed it. You brought out my humanity Elena."

For a second I almost believed what he was saying, but then I remember why we were having this conversation, because he turned me. The desire to forgive him was just as big as the anger towards him. The only problem was which one was going to win.

"This isn't you Elena." Kol stated.

"How do you know? Maybe this has always been inside of me, but it just came out now."

"No, I refuse to believe that. You're good and no one can change that."

"This isn't Klaus' fault." I said.

"He's playing you Elena," Kol said taking a step towards me, "he doesn't really care about you."

"No, you're wrong. Klaus cares about me. He's helped me through all of this."

Klaus interrupted our conversation by placing his arm around my shoulder. "This conversation is over. Let's go Elena."

"Goodbye Kol."

"Just think about what I said." He said running of into the distance.

"Let's get rid of the bodies." Klaus said picking up one of the bodies.

* * *

After we disposed of the bodies, we drove home. The car ride was extremely awkward. Klaus didn't say anything, he just stared at the road and I just looked out the window. Kol's words kept repeating in my head. Was Klaus really using me? But he helped me when I had no one.

We quickly arrived back at the house. I stepped out of the car and tried to walk towards the house, but Klaus stopped me.

"You don't believe what Kol said, do you?" he asked me.

"No." I lied. I don't want to believe it, but something in the back of my mind is telling me that Kol is right.

"Good, let's go inside." We walked inside hand in hand and I immediately went up to our room.

I walked into the connecting bathroom and locked the door. My emotions broke loose and tears flowed down my face. I covered my hands with my face and slid down the wall onto the floor. I curled into a ball and cried.

Ever since I became a vampire my emotions were heightened, but I wasn't dealing with them. I just pushed them aside and focused only on the blood. I shut out everyone including Kol. I can't believe I was mad at him this whole time for turning me. He thought he was helping me. And now I was falling victim to Klaus' lies and manipulation. Kol must hate me. I continued crying for what felt like hours. And then when I had no tears left in my body, I dried my eyes and went to bed.

I laid in bed thinking about what I was going to do. Klaus came into the room and came into the bed wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Are you ok? I thought I heard you crying."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Ok good night."

I waited until he was asleep and I quietly got out of bed. I went over to the desk and quickly wrote a note to Klaus.

_Dear Klaus,_

_ I'm sorry it's come to this, but I have to go back to Kol. I've been selfish these past few months and I realized he is the one I love. You helped me at a time that I really needed it and I will never forget it, but this isn't me. I don't want to be like this. Even though I want to believe that you intentions were pure, there is a tiny bit of doubt in my mind and I can't handle that. I need to be with someone I can trust and that's always been Kol. I'm so sorry._

_ Love,_

_ Elena._

I placed the note on the desk and went over the closet where I had a few things already packed and I grabbed them. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and placed the note on the table. I can't imagine what he is going to be like when he finds this note, but it's time for me to go.

I quietly went to the front door and snuck out to go back to my love.

* * *

**What do you think? Please leave a review and thank you to everyone that left one. They mean so much to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ATTENTION READERS: I want to thank you all for everything you've done. This is the final chapter and I'm sad to see it go. You guys gave me my first 100 comments! This story was my baby but now it's done. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.  
****Oh and if you want to check out my other stories, I would really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It took me a while to figure out where I actually was. Klaus never really told me where we were. Maybe he was worried I would leave him. He's probably found the note by now. It's been a few hours since I left and I was almost home.

Eventually the taxi pulled up in front of the large mansion. My stomach turned as we got closer. _What if he doesn't take me back? I was awful to him. _I forced myself to walk the long road up to the house. Every step was a struggle as my stomach became more and more nervous. Kol was the only thing getting me through this. I needed to see him.

The door was unlocked when I finally got there and I walked right through. The house looked the same as if nothing was touched. I tried to go looking for Kol but I ran into a certain blonde vampire first.

"Who's there…" Rebekah started to ask but stopped when she looked at me, " Elena oh my god!" before I had time to say anything Rebekah ran towards me and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"You're back!" she exclaimed after releasing me.

"Yes I am, for good this time." I said happily.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain brother of mine would it?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"No I came back just for you," I joked.

"I knew it! Well we'd better go break the news to Kol," she grabbed my hand and started leading me upstairs.

"How is he?" I asked quietly.

"See for yourself," she led me the rest of the way towards his study.

"Kol, I have something for you!" Rebekah shouted towards him.

"Unless it's Klaus' head on a platter I don't care!" he spat back from inside.

"I think you'll find it's much better than that." She teased him. Eventually he came out. I took a few seconds to take in his appearance. His face seemed to lose the joy it once had. It's like someone sucked every ounce of happiness out of him. His clothes were baggy and didn't fit him right. Tears began to fill my eyes as I realized this was all my fault.

"What was so…Elena," he stood there in shock.

"Kol, I'm so sorry," I started to cry but before I could get another word in, he raced towards me and crashed his lips into mine. It felt so good to feel his embrace again. I missed him more than anything in the world.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said when we finally broke apart. "I'm the one that should be…" he tried to apologize but I cut him off.

"No, you don't. Let's just forget everything that happened." I said pulling him into another kiss.

"Whatever you say," he said in between kissed.

"So who's hungry for some dinner?" Rebekah said breaking us apart.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were there," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she responded, "so you're definitely here to stay?"

"Yes I am!" I exclaimed.

"Good I missed my sister," she hugged me again. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged her back. This was definitely where I belonged.

"Well I missed soul mate," Kol said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You won't have to miss me anymore," I said kissing his quickly on the lips.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Rebekah walked away giving us some time to finally be alone.

"I'm going to kill Klaus for what he did!" Kol shouted angrily.

"Don't be mad at him," I placed my hand on his chest trying to calm him down.

"After everything he's done, you still want me to forgive him?"

"Yes. This nightmare is finally over. We're together again and that's all that matters. It's time to forgive Klaus. He's your brother. I would hate to get between you guys." I explained.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" without notice Kol swept me off my feet and carried me into the kitchen.

He placed me down in one of the seats and walked over towards the stove.

"I am going to make you a nice homemade meal!" he announced getting out different ingredients from the pantry.

I couldn't help but laugh at him as he threw all the ingredients in a bowl and started to mix them together.

After about an hour and having to start over three times, Kol's mysterious dinner was finally made.

"Here you go my lady," he pretended to serve it like a waiter. I giggled the whole time as he placed the delicious looking pasta onto my plate.

"Thank you sir," I played along. I slowly took a bite of it and found it to be delicious.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he asked me.

"Someone's modest."

"No need for modesty when you know you're right."

"It is delicious though," I gave in.

I quickly finished the meal and we spent the rest of the night lounging around and watching movies.

"Kol?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you for turning me into a vampire," I said. We hadn't talked about this and I knew it was on his mind.

"Elena…" he started but I cut him off.

"You gave me the greatest gift anyone could have given me; eternity with you."

Without saying a word, he sat up slowly and brought his face close to mine without touching me. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"If eternity with me is what you really want, then let's start now."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't enjoy life. Let's travel the world. We can go anywhere you want."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yes really!" he answered kissing me back.

I shot up from the couch and ran to my room to start packing a bag. I couldn't wait to spend all of eternity with the only man I'll ever truly love.


End file.
